


The Thrill of Discovery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Thrill of Discovery

**Title:** The Thrill of Discovery  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #30: Back To School  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill plans the school year.

  
~

The Thrill of Discovery

~

Neville watched the students milling about Hogwarts’ grounds. “Another year of mayhem,” he murmured. He smiled as a chin settled on his shoulder and arms came around him.

“Think of it as the thrill of discovery,” Bill replied softly.

Neville quirked an eyebrow. “Discovery?”

“Mmhm.” Bill nuzzled Neville’s neck. “You know, dodging students as we shag in the greenhouse, the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower...”

“Bill!” Neville sighed. “We can’t do those things any more. Summer’s over. Minerva would kill us.”

“But what a way to go,” Bill whispered, unrepentant.

Neville sighed. At least the school year wouldn’t be boring.

~  



End file.
